Mewtwo Quest
MewTwo Quest (Unows) Para iniciar esta quest voe até o deserto ao sul de Mandarin e procure um buraco que some e reaparece no deserto, é necessário ir devagar pois o buraco some e demora alguns segundos para reaparecer. thumb|left thumb|left Após achar o buraco você poderá cair em 2 lugares: um com 4 Kabutops ou outro com dois NPCs. Você deverá continuar tentando até cair no buraco com os NPCs. Após cair no buraco correto você deverá falar Hi para os dois NPCs e pegar um mapa na sala ao norte. thumb|left You see an old map. It's an unique item. A map with strange coordinates. Após isso vá até a Pirâmide dos Unows e dê "use" nas Pilastras marcadas com as seguintes letras: C, E, L, E, B e I. thumb|left thumb|leftVocê ganhará o seguinte item: You see an unown tablet. It's an unique item. Após isso vá até a ilha das butterfree localizada entre Cinnabar e Fuchsia. thumb|left Nessa parte é necessário que 4 pessoas com o Unown Tablet se posicionem em um círculo. Há algumas folhas voando nesta ilha, a primeira pessoa deverá se posicionar no sqm das folhas até que estas fiquem azuis e então deverá falar "Friend", com isso um caminho aparecerá até um outro sqm onde a segunda pessoa deverá se posicionar e falar "Subete no inochi há", a terceira deverá falar "betsu no inochi to deai" e a quarta "nanika wo umidasu". *Friend *Subete no inochi há *betsu no inochi to deai *nanika wo umidasu Com isso, o Celebi aparecerá e um item aparecerá em seu inventário: You see a Spirit Water. It's an unique item. This water can reveal hidden relics. Após essa parte você deverá ver o código em seu mapa (o old map que você pegou no buraco do deserto). A primeira palavra identifica o local onde você deverá ir, conforme a lista abaixo: Pilastras Pilastra Amarela: thumb|left Pilastra Roxa (Púrpura) thumb|left Pilastra Marrom thumb|left Pilastra branca (albus) thumb|left Pilastra Azul (hyacintho) thumb|left Pilastra Rosa (surrexit) thumb|left Pilastra preta (niger): Rock Tunnel Pilastra vermelha (ruber): Cleopatra Island Pilastra verde (viridi): Lightstorm Island Pilastra laranja (aurantiaco): Desert Island (sul esquerda) Após encontrar a Pilastra, que é o (A,1), você deverá andar para a direita, o que indicará as letras, e para baixo, que serão os números. Ao encontrar o sqm indicado no código você deverá utilizar a Spirit Water. Um brilho amarelo aparecerá se você acertou o sqm e um brilho azul aparecerá se você errou e seu código será resetado e você deverá começar novamente. Sqms à direita da pilastra: B, C, D, E, F , G, H, I, J , K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z Sqms ao sul: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... thumb|left Após acertar todos os sqm indicados no código você receberá o seguinte item: You see an unown relic. It's an unique item. A strange relic with a word write in the bottom. Este item pode ser utilizado a cada 12 horas para entrar na pirâmide dos Unown. Ao dar "use" nele você receberá um enigma, que deve ser respondido usando o colar na letra correspondente à resposta correta na Pirâmide dos Unown. Se você errar a resposta você deverá aguardar as 12h para tentar novamente. Se a resposta estiver correta você será teleportado para dentro da Pirâmide dos Unown. thumb|left Enigmas do Unown Relic: Hint: Don't be angry so easily, it blurs your thoughts.Who I am? Answer: A Hint: Hate is too great burden to bear.Who I am? Answer: B Hint: If you chase something too desperately, it eludes you. Who I am? Answer: C Hint: You cannot direct the wind, but you can adjust the sails. Who I am? Answer: D Hint: Preparation is necessary before engage in any meeting.Who I am? Answer: E Hint: It is possible to find hope even in the darkest of days. Who I am? Answer: F Hint: A friend is a gift you give yourself. Who I am? Answer: G Hint: We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone. Who I am? Answer: H Hint: The fear can increase your capability to survive. Who I am? Answer: I Hint: Only when you join all pieces together, you might see the picture. Who I am? Answer: J Hint: If you keep moving forward, you will not have to stop. Who I am? Answer: K Hint: You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same.Who I am? Answer: L Hint: Make up your mind, you might not have another chance.Who I am? Answer: M Hint: You should nuzzle somewhere.Who I am? Answer: N Hint: You can observe a lot by just watching.Who I am? Answer: O Hint: Life is the farce which everyone has to perform. Who I am? Answer: P Hint: There are special moments that quicken your heart.Who I am? Answer: Q Hint: You don't need something to reassure yourself that you are real. Who I am? Answer: R Hint: Human are always in search of meanings. Who I am? Answer: S Hint: If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything. Who I am? Answer: T Hint: You can't undo the past... but you can certainly not repeat it. Who I am? Answer: U Hint: When you know what you are doing, any obstacles vanish from your path.Who I am? Answer: V Hint: In order to succeed, you must always know what you want. Who I am? Answer: W Hint: XXXXX. Who I am? Answer: X Hint: Sometimes, the best you can do is yield to temptation.Who I am? Answer: Y Hint: Answer: Z Já dentro da Pirâmide dos Unown você deverá matá-los e capturá-los, para posteriormente sacrificá-los para liberar o acesso aos challenges. Existem quatro sequências de challenges, cada um composto por quatro partes. Você não precisa ter capturado os unown para sacrificá-los. A cada catch de unown há uma chance de você cair no Missingno, de onde só é possível sair após matá-lo, lembrando que não é possível o uso de revives na Room do Missingno, apenas potions e medicines. Se o Missingno te matar, perde experiência como uma morte normal. Primeira sequência de challenges Para liberar esta sequência de desafios é necessário sacrificar os unown A até F. No primeiro challenge você deverá achar a chave rosa dentro das caixas; No segundo, você deverá fazer o mesmo caminho do unown até o lado oposto da sala (ele sempre anda um sqm para a frente e depois para cima ou baixo); No terceiro, você deverá passar pelo caminho de fogo (quando o fogo fica amarelo os comandos direcionais são invertidos); No quarto, você deverá montar o quebra-cabeça (você deverá arrastar as peças e tem um modelo no canto superior direito da sala). Segunda sequência de challenges Para liberar esta sequência de desafios é necessário sacrificar os unown G até L. No primeiro challenge você deverá usar o comando !shot para matar 50 unown (quando ficar em frente a arma basta movimentar para cima ou baixo e atirar. Usando muitas vezes seguidas você fica exausto e tem que esperar alguns segundos para atirar novamente); No segundo, deverá seguir até o final do caminho e descer no buraco antes do tempo acabar ou você levar muito dano (você não deve se movimentar quando os olhos dos pilares abrirem totalmente ou você levará dano, assim como se andar em cima das chamas); No terceiro você deverá responder ao Quizz. São 20 perguntas e você poderá errar apenas duas respostas. Serão 25 pokémons sumonados e em todas as perguntas você deverá apenas contar os pokémons de acordo com a pergunta feita. As perguntas podem ser relacionadas às cores dos pokémons, quantos são de um determinado elemento, quantos de um pokémon específico ou quantos são de uma determinada temporada, podendo também haver perguntas na negativa. (Obs.: Tyranitar é verde); No quarto challenge você encontrará uma lista com 8 pistas no início da sala. Você deverá descobrir sobre qual pokémon se refere a pista e clicar na doll correta. Você deve seguir a ordem da lista e se errar deverá pegar uma nova lista. Terceira sequência de challenges Para liberar esta sequência de desafios é necessário sacrificar os unown M até R. No primeiro challenge você deverá repetir os movimentos do NPC (os movimentos são feitos em turnos, a cada turno são adicionados dois movimentos, em um total de 10 turnos, totalizando 20 movimentos); No segundo, você deverá matar 16 kabutos, ao fazê-los passar sobre as fontes de água. O centro desta fonte mata o kabuto e os sqm ao redor tiram metade do life); No terceiro você deverá percorrer o caminho sem deixar os bichos te acertarem (jogo similar ao desafio dos baby nite na Liga Pokémon); O quarto challenge é um jogo da memória, no qual todas as cartas começam viradas para baixo. São 30 pares e deve ser feito em 4 minutos. Quarta sequência de challenges Para liberar esta sequência de desafios é necessário sacrificar os unown S até Z. No primeiro challenge você deverá desviar das pedras (o caminho é todo para cima, descem pedras de 3 pontos: direita, centro e esquerda, cada pedra ocupa 2 sqm); No segundo challenge você se posiciona no centro de 4 quadrados coloridos e deverá repetir a sequência de quadrados que brilham, a cada turno é acrescentada uma cor, totalizando 11 movimentos; No terceiro challenge você deverá sobreviver ao fogo por 2 minutos (a sala é repleta de quadrados brancos, alguns deles ficam em chamas, essas chamas se movimentam um quadrado por vez, não se movimentando na diagonal, você poderá levar apenas 2 burn para completar este desafio); O quarto challenge um campo minado, no qual você deverá abrir todos os quadrados que não possuem bombas, você terá 15 minutos para fazê-lo. Clicar na bomba resulta na explosão de um voltorb e você perde. Ao completar cada sequência de challenges você receberá um reward, totalizando: 7 Mystic Stars, 4 Boost Stones, 10 Earth Stones. 10 Water Stones, 10 Fire Stones, 10 Leaf Stones, 10 Heart Stones, 10 Enigma Stones, 10 Rock Stones, 10 Venom Stones, 10 Ice Stones, 10 Thunder Stones, 10 Cocoon Stones, 10 Darkness Stones e 10 Punch Stones, além de 4 unique items da quest. Após completar todos os desafios você terá acesso a uma sala atrás da mesa dos challenges, onde você poderá fazer o Unown Legion. Para fazer o Unown Legion são necessários os 26 unowns e 100 unown spheres (que são dropadas do Missingno). Após completar os challenges você também terá acesso à sala do Missingno, onde você poderá entrar uma vez a cada Shutdown, além de ser possível cair lá também ao catar um unown. Além disso, após completar todos os challenges, tendo em seu inventário os 4 unique items recebidos, você poderá ter acesso ao Mewtwo em sua ilha, onde você poderá desafiá-lo. Você poderá desafiar o Mewtwo uma vez por dia e ao morrer você não perderá experiência. Desafios do Mewtwo Você deverá primeiro duelar contra os pokémons do Mewtwo: um blastoise, um venusaur e um charizard. Após isso você deverá enfrentar as waves de pokémons que ele sumonará. Nestas waves você deverá escolher um pokémon entre os seus para você controlar e seus outros 5 pokémons o auxiliarão. Entre uma wave e outra você poderá trocar o pokémon que você escolhe controlar e a vida do seu personagem é restaurada. Wave 1/18: Pokémons Volcanic que levam disable. Wave 2/18: Pokémons Naturia que levam disable. Wave 3/18: Pokémons Wingeon que levam disable. Wave 4/18: Pokémons Seavell que levam disable. Wave 5/18: Pokémons Gardestrike que levam disable. Wave 6/18: Pokémons Malefic que levam disable. Wave 7/18: Pokémons Orebound que levam disable. Wave 8/18: Pokémons Raibolt que levam disable. Wave 9/18: Pokémons Psycraft que levam disable. Wave 10/18: Pokémons Volcanic que não levam disable. Wave 11/18: Pokémons Naturia que não levam disable. Wave 12/18: Pokémons Wingeon que não levam disable. Wave 13/18: Pokémons Seavell que não levam disable. Wave 14/18: Pokémons Gardestrike que não levam disable. Wave 15/18: Pokémons Malefic que não levam disable. Wave 16/18: Pokémons Orebound que não levam disable. Wave 17/18: Pokémons Raibolt que não levam disable. Wave 18/18: Pokémons Psycraft que não levam disable. Após sobreviver às Waves você deverá derrotar os clones dos seus pokémons, que não levam miss. Depois, você se encontrará no céu com o Mewtwo e deverá desviar dos raios ao longo do caminho (seu personagem sempre se moverá para a frente e você somente poderá mover para cima ou para baixo). Esta quest está incompleta. Você pode nos ajudar a completá-la postando as partes que ainda não estão terminadas. Créditos deste Spoil: Apocalypse Doom (Crystal) Fairy of Doom (Crystal) Magnuw (Quartz) Rene Doom (Crystal)